A tracheostomy is a surgical procedure in which an opening is formed through the anterior surface of the neck into the trachea. The opening is referred to as a tracheostoma. A tracheostomy tube can be provided to extend between the tracheostoma and the trachea. A tracheostomy is performed for example when there is a malfunction, such as a result from injury or disorder, in respect of the nervous system or the respiratory passages, which malfunction results in an incapacity to obtain enough air. An inferior lung capacity or need of respiratory treatment may also result in a tracheostomy.
A laryngectomy is a surgical procedure, used for example to treat a carcinoma, which involves removal of the larynx or voice box and the creation of a tracheostoma. A consequence of the procedure is that the trachea is no longer connected to the pharynx but is diverted to the tracheostoma. After this procedure, normal nasal function is not possible. In a subject whose breathing functions normally, the nose and the mucous membrane lining of the nasal cavity perform important functions in conditioning inhaled air. The convoluted passages and rich blood supply serve to increase both the temperature and humidity of the inhaled air to minimise the differential in these parameters with those of the surface of the lungs. Normally some heat and moisture is also captured from exhaled air prior to its release to the atmosphere. The mucous lining of the nasal passages also serves to remove particulate matter, such as fine dust particles, pollutants and microorganisms, from the inhaled air, and the action of cilia transports mucous and any particles away from the lungs.
When a patient has received a laryngectomy, in effect all inhaled air enters the lungs via the tracheostoma, and the nose is effectively not involved in the inhalation process. Exhaled air may pass through the tracheostoma or, if a voice prosthesis has been fitted, the stoma can be occluded so that the exhaled air is diverted through the voice prosthesis into the pharynx and the mouth, enabling the patient to speak. It is desirable that the flow of the exhaled air be controlled by means of a tracheostoma valve. In these situations, the valve can be arranged to remain open during breathing but, with a small additional increase in exhaled air flow, can be closed to divert the airflow.
In this respect tracheostoma devices, such as filter devices, HME, breathing protectors, and speech valves, have been developed to enable moisturizing of inhaled air, removal of small particles and bacteriological substances in said inhaled air, and providing the patient with the ability to speech by closing the air passage through the trachestoma by manual operation.
These tracheostoma devices are held in place by a tracheostoma device holder, arranged above the tracheostoma of the patient. The tracheostoma device holder is attached to the skin of the patient by a plaster, having an adhesive surface on the side of the plaster intended to be directed towards the patient in use. Either, the tracheostoma device holder is welded to the plaster, or the tracheostoma device holder is on an adhesive surface on the side of the plaster intended to be directed outwards from the patient in use. On the skin adhesive surface a covering sheet may be applied, which is removed just before application of the tracheostoma device holder. The covering sheet facilitates transportation, and maintains skin adhesive ability of the skin adhesive surface.